


I know I know you

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [51]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brain delete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve was the first one to reach Tony after he’d gotten hit by whatever that weird mist had been. JARVIS had assured them it was the only instance of it anywhere near them, and it had dissipated quickly, but he did confirm some did manage to bypass the armour’s very stringent air filtering protocols.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Kudos: 56





	I know I know you

**Author's Note:**

> Brain Delete Prompt - another hard one to fluff up!

Steve was the first one to reach Tony after he’d gotten hit by whatever that weird mist had been. JARVIS had assured them it was the only instance of it anywhere near them, and it had dissipated quickly, but he did confirm some did manage to bypass the armour’s very stringent air filtering protocols.

“Tony, can you hear me?” Steve called out as soon as he was close enough. Tony was crouched on the ground, not moving. “Can you lift the faceplate for me, sweetheart?”

At the endearment, Tony looked up, but didn’t move more than that for a few long minutes. When he finally let the faceplate uncover his face, he looked both terrified and relieved.

“Steve?” he asked, with a hint of questioning that worried Steve.

“Yeah, it’s me Tony. How are you feeling?”

“I’m- I don’t know. I feel fine, but my brain… I can’t explain it. I know I know you, I can _feel it_ , deep in my core, but… I don’t remember you. Not really?”

Steve tried to contain the hurt and sadness he felt at the words. The last thing Tony needed was to deal with Steve’s feelings on top of his own.

“JARVIS just told me who you are. He said you’re good… and I know that I know that but, I don’t know why.”

Steve nodded. He rolled the left sleeve of his uniform, revealing scribbles in Tony’s handwriting. “JARVIS, can you retract the armour please? Left arm,” he asked quietly. The armour opened, revealing Tony’s forearm, a doodle Steve had done a lifetime ago gracing the olive skin.

Tony ran a finger along his own arm, then on Steve’s, sending shockwaves through both of them when he did.

“We’re soulmates, Tony. That’s probably why you have that vague feeling of recognition. We’ll get you to the tower, have Sam look you over, okay? You’ll be fine, sweetheart. I promise. We’ll figure this out.”

Tony nodded slowly, looking back down at Steve’s arm. “I remember being happy. So so happy. But I don’t know why.”

“You make me happy every damned day, Tony. We’ll figure this out,” Steve repeated, almost more for himself than Tony. “We promised each other, long ago, if one of us fell backwards, the other would be there to catch them. I fully intend to be there to catch you every step of the way, okay? I promise.”

“I believe you,” Tony replied with a cautious smile. “I don’t know why, but I know you mean that.”

“Let’s get you home.”


End file.
